


Prompt 01 - Fire

by Axis_D_Ivore



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_D_Ivore/pseuds/Axis_D_Ivore
Summary: Well, I'm going to try this year too. Last year I didn't even last for half a month, but this time I'll try to keep it short and simple.I found a very nice Writober prompt list and I decided to use it to write about one of my favourite characters, that just happens to celebrate his birthday in October.So you can expect a lot of gen (for now) fluffy (for now) little snippets of Ryuu's everyday life!Tags, characters and rating to be updated, and it mostly won't be betaed so you're probably gonna find a lot of mistakes here and there!





	Prompt 01 - Fire

Before coming to Tokyo, Ryuu had never known how cold winter in Japan could be.  
  
Not that in Okinawa the temperatures didn't drop from November onwards, but 13 degrees Celsius was very far from the chill and wind and snow you could experience in the big city during December.  
  
Sitting in front of his fireplace (an electric one with faux fire, of course, his house was far too modern to have an old fashioned one), he smiled remembering that it had snowed even on the day he'd met Gaku and Tenn for the first time.  
  
A lot had happened after that, and although the road hadn't been an easy one, he would not trade his partners in Trigger and the bonds he had formed with the other idols he now considered friends for all the money in the world.  
  
He burrowed further into the comforter he'd brought with him from his room. Tenn and Gaku were away on a job, and the house felt far too silent for him to sleep comfortably.  
  
He'd woken up around 11 pm, deciding a cup of hot cocoa was in order, and ended up starting the fire and staring at it, entranced, waiting for sleep to come.  
  
The cocoa had been delicious. The special handmade mix the older Izumi had given him as a Christmas present was so tasty that he'd almost reached the bottom of the jar already, but it apparently came with a "lifelong supply, just let me know when you need more", so he wasn't too worried about spoiling himself and his housemates as often as he did.  
  
He'd grown so accustomed to having the other two in his house that now that they were both away for work it felt so big and empty it was almost unsettling.  
  
Ryuu would never complain, though. A job was a job, after all...  
  
It was just that he wished they had more opportunities to work together, nowadays.  
  
The fake fire crackled, and Ryuu smiled sadly, remembering how hard he had worked, they all had worked, to resurface from the pit of despair they'd fallen into after the whole Tsukumo ordeal.  
  
Now that things were back to normal, they'd become even more attached to each other, or Ryuu had, at least.  
  
He'd been extatic when they'd announced they would keep living all together, if he'd let them.  
  
It had been a couple of months since then, and they'd settled pretty well, working around each other's peculiarities and even managing to keep the house intact and clean most of the time.  
  
There had been the occasional fight now and then.  
  
Tenn and Gaku both had explosive personalities, and Ryuu too could be stubborn about chores and sharing and learning to be a good housemate, but they'd all combined their efforts towards adjusting to their new life, and they'd become even stronger for that.  
  
Now they could safely say they had made a comeback, but it hadn't been easy, and that part of his lifewould always weight heavily on his heart.  
  
Maudliln thoughts must have a calming, sophorific effect on him, because he was woken up from the light slumber he'd fallen into by the rustling of fabric and the warm weight of two bodies at his sides.  
  
A fresh cup of fragrant cocoa was put under his nose, and he took it with a 'thanks' that came out half whisper half growl.  
  
He cleared his throat after taking a small sip, looking at his housemates now seated beside him, a steaming mug in each of their hand. He guessed hot chocolate for Tenn and hojicha for Gaku, who preferred less sweet things before bed.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"Yes," said Tenn, leaning on the sofa with a sigh after taking a long sip from his mug.  
  
A smudge of cocoa marred the skin on the left corner of his lips, but it was quickly licked away.  
  
Ryuu felt extremely lucky to witness such a cute scene. Tenn would never behave so carelessly in front of someone he did non trust.  
  
"The snow was getting in the way of the shooting, so we took as many pictures as quickly as we could outside and then the photographer decided to take the rest inside the chalet. They let us go before the snow piled up too much for us to leave, but I saw the shots and they were very good, even if we had to hurry. I hope we have the chance to work with that photographer again in the future."  
  
"Yes, he was very professional, he didn't complain about the cold or the inconvenience and tried to make the best of the situation, and the results really were amazing. We shoot in front of a fireplace just like this one- well, I real one, but you get what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ryuu chuckled. "I would have liked that. A real one, I mean," he admitted, stretching his toes to get the sleepiness away from his legs. "But here, in this part of the city, it's kinda hard to find that kind of building."  
  
"I know, it's a pity. It's sort of romantic, isn't it? Plus, in real ones you can roast things. Chestnuts, for example."  
  
"Or marshmallows. We should buy some, anyway. For the cocoa," Tenn explained, raising his mug.  
  
Gaku scoffed.  
  
"You and your sweet tooth."  
  
Ryuu intervened before Tenn could retaliate.  
  
"I'll add it to the grocery list. We'll have to go shopping soon, we're almost out of soy sauce and I got a craving for nabe after Yuki-san told me h'd give me some of his home-grown shitake... We should all be free this tuesday, right? Let's make it a nabe dinner!"  
  
"Nabe, nice!" Gaku agreed.  
  
"Can we skip the enokitake, this time?"  
  
"You're so spoiled, Tenn, they add to the flavour!"  
  
"But they're chewy and stringy, and I noticed you didn't really eat any of them last time, Ryuu was the one who had to finish them, so it would be better to just buy more of the other ingredients we all like to eat."  
  
"You just want more meat, don't you, you picky little-"  
  
Ryuu smiled to himself behind the half empty mug, not bothering to stop the bickering this time, and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that surrounded him from the fire and from the two persons he loved most in the world.


End file.
